New Prussia
by Clear-Colors
Summary: well, what if Prussia became a country again, but was now called new Prussia? an oc character stirs up some drama. super cute 3 story is better than summary, trust me?
1. And so she was his sister

**I swear this will not be just some random crack story about what couple i ship! I'm going to work really hard and try to update as often as possible! it will be awesome, swears! I'm actually suppose to be working on my other story, "My Russian Winter' right now, but i got inspired so... this is the beginning of a multi-chapter fic. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>I sat in my bed that morning, thoroughly enjoying my solidarity. There would be a world meeting tomorrow; like there was at the end of every month, and i planed to get drunk, off my ass with anyone who would skip with me and possibly get arrested.<br>France was always a safe bet. he would stay for a part of the meeting in the beginning, then make some excuse to leave the room and meet the awesome me at a vending machine or down the hall or somewhere. he's more in to wine than beer, but can always find a new great bar if we've been thrown out of the one from the previous month. Spain hardly ever had a reason to go to these meetings either. even on the rare occasion that he was hosting, he didn't like to be involved with foreign affairs. so Antonio would wait upfront in whatever car he had most recently purchased and we'd take off for what was always sure to be another wild night.  
>Bar fights and prank calls was always how it started, but it had a tendency to keep escalating from there. apparently one night, i had declared war on both Germany and Austria at the same time. I'm not sure what we were demanding, but apparently Spain had armed us with a tomato canon and a french combat group was stark naked and ready to invade vital regions.<br>We probably would have won, too. if the soldiers weren't wasted, Spain stayed conscious, and we didn't get arrested for disrupting world peace.  
>"Bad touch trio." its what our alliancefriendship was known as. that title plus a picture of all our faces could be found at any number of good bars, along with one word: "banned."  
>at the end of the night, we always got to make one phone call. France would call his old fling and said Englishman would be there with in an hour or two. Spain always called his little boy toy who'd curse him out and refuse to come before arriving no more than 15 minutes latter. I'd call Canada.<br>Mathew and i have always been friends. about a century or so ago, we became _especially_ close, if you catch my drift. that relation ship consist of really hot make outs, lots of flirting (and i'm not very subtle. people notice often; it can get awkward...), him building his confidence enough for when we go all the way, and other boyfriend-y crap. but we're still not officially together. (that doesn't mean anyone else can have him! i broke a guys nose once for kissing my Matthews hand!)  
>so Canada never really minded picking me up. if i didn't call him, I'd bail myself out and make my way over there with two questions: "make me some pancakes? and how was the meeting?" then I'd sleep for hours.<br>that's how things usually went down on meeting days; no one wants some (awesome) ex nation hanging around anyways. but what i found on my awesome bed this morning, kinda changed everything forever.  
>i sat up in bed and rubbed my awesome eyes. "west! ya' made the awesome me an awesome breakfast? i yell up from my basement room. course, he doesn't answer. probably to engrossed in the dim-witted conversations of his boyfriend. i make a move to roll out of bed when i feel a slight weight on my legs. i look down uninterestedly to discover a girl.<br>she appears to be around 6 or 7. with wild curls of silver and pale nearly translucent skin. And most importantly she was slowly rising up out of _my_ awesome bed and looking up at me. with those sharp red eye that seem to see through you, she was obviously albino.  
>she smiled, and i screamed for my bother in shock and slight fear. "WEEEEE~ST!"<br>~~~~\(*0*)/~~~~  
>"so, your Prussia?" West ask the intruder after sitting her down for breakfast. BREAKFAST! like she was a welcomed guest at the front door; and not some criminal that trespassed into my bed last night!<br>She nods in response and zeros back in on the wurst and fried potatoes placed in front of her. she looks at the food with wonder, and her stomach growls loudly. then she lifts one pale finger and pokes at it; topping the digit with grease.  
>"poisoned?" she ask, speaking for the first time. west is a little to awe struck to question her thinking, stutters a no.. but according to me, she just insulted us!<br>"Damn brat! why would someone as awesome as me need to poison a runt like you? there's no fricken' way there can be another Prussia when the original awesome me is sitting awesomely right here!"  
>"New Prussia." she states in monotone immediately after my (awesome) rant.<br>she pulls out a map with the new coordinates, size, and cities that exist in this new Prussia. i glare a at it like it just questioned my awesomeness! but rag fades away into exhaustion. "what ever..." i mumble lamely, leaving the room.  
>"Ve~ its-a great that there's a new-a Prussia! another nation, wow-a wee! ve, Germany?" i hear that idiot Italy yell from my awesome kitchen. i don't want to hear my brothers surely less than awesome answer, and quickly shut my door.<br>not three seconds latter, it opens and closes again. spinning around i realize that brat has followed me!  
>what do you want with the awesome Prussia, you brat? you were not given permission to enter my awesome room! get out before i release my awesome kid tossing skills o-"<br>i'm cut off from shock when this brat has the audacity to walk up and hug the awesome me! (or at least my awesome legs, because the runt is pretty small.) and what surprises awesome me more is that i don't push her away.  
>the hug doesn't end until she slowly lets go, sits on my bed and smiles up at me. "big brother." she states (still in monotone} pointing at me. her finger is replaced with a thumb that just taps her shirt collar. "little sister, Ellies v. Beilschmidt, New Prussia."<br>And with out further adieu, the awesomeness that is me got a little sister that for now is just slightly awesome by association... which doesn't mean I've accepted her with open arms! but the brat insist, so i suppose she can tag along with my awesomeness for a little while.

* * *

><p><strong>And was my awesome chapter one! yes, i know it sucked, but if you follow it i guarantee it might eventually get a bit more awesome \~A~ But i have a vague idea as to where this story is going. So don't be shy! Any suggestions are welcome~d!**


	2. And so he loved her

**Before you say anything, yes! i am continuing this trash because despite is trashiness, it has the awesome Prussia in it. so that has to make it just a little bit awesome by association, right? well, any ways! i know there might be some PruCan haters out there, so could you please keep any of those super negative criticisms to yourself, please? yes, there will be some super squishy warm and fuzzy yaoi moments, but if you look past those feels, you might could enjoy the rest of my awful story. And with that said, my awful story!**

the annoying women at the clothing store would not stop giggling about how i had the the "absolute cutest daughter on earth, you must be so proud!"  
>the first six stores i kept explaining that i wasn't the brats dad, and they would nod understandingly, say i did seem a bit too young, and then some one would ask for my number or hit on me, at which the brat would 'humph' and walk out.<br>we'd go to another store that she seemed to like more. but she was crazy if she thought i was going to be taking her to every store in Germany!  
><strong>flashback<strong>  
>"ve, Elli, you are sooooo-a cute!" the Italian was squealing, as he poked lovingly at my new sisters cheek and she chewed her wurst.<br>"Ellies." she mumbled. not in annoyance, but with contentedness to finish breakfast.  
>"humph" my other younger sibling grunted in agreement at his boyfriends sentiment. "she's adorable. but...not quite dressed right."<br>he stated this, giving the brat a once over, and all our eyes in turn were drawn to her clothes: a plain white dress (no designs once so ever) and a pair of white slippers.  
>"Ve...it's-a cute on her, but still, not-a quite..."<br>"fitting for a nation." i finished the sentence and we nodded in agreement.  
>"its most likely that new Prussia has yet to develop any definitive culture, this new nation is in it's early stages after all." West tells us, turning to Finnish washing dishes.<br>he looks up from the soapy water, in thought, for a moment. he then shrugs and looks at me nonchalantly over his shoulder: "why don't you take her shopping?"  
><em>That<em> caught the brats attention!  
><strong>End Flashback<br>**

"she would look, simply darling in this, sir! try this on her next!" i groan, throwing my head back, from the hours of endless clothes shopping, but The stupid brat doesn't even look away.

she's yet to find anything she likes, not one thing has interested her thus far.

"how about this?" a short haired younger woman ask, holding up a blue dress, one that look,s so strangely familiar some how.

Ellies doesn't even look, up, still staring straight ahead, concentrating on her image in the mirror.

"hey!" i say, it finally clicking in my mind, "that look,s almost exactly like my awesome Prussian uniform!" Ellies head spins around to zero in on the dress.

"yes, though it be cute if she matched your look, since you would both look, so adorable!"

another groan, and i almost swear i see Ellies grit her teeth.

"listen lady, were not 'adorable' okay" i tell her.

"Were awesome." Ellies states calmly at the same time as me. i look, at her aghast.

"um, yeah! what she said." i finish with a grin.

But the unawesome woman insist that that was the cutest thing she ever seen. And gives the dress to the brat with a huge smile.

i take a second to look, at her suspiciously, before turning to Ellies. "good job, kid. That was actualy pretty awesome of you."

i watch fascinated for the rest of the day how similar this brat actually is to the awesome me. And looking at her, she's not as much of a brat as i thought before.

Ellies loved cute things. she loves the little bird that sits awesomely on my head and showing (with out a word) that she was better, more awesome, than the people around her. and also, the kid worshiped me!

everything i did, she wanted to do. and she made sure to mention in every store "big brother is awesome." when ever it was ask,ed or she just felt like it.

we even ended up buying that blue dress. it really looked like my uniform.

if not for her hair, she would look like a miniature female me.

The brat's hair is as silvery-white as mine is. but she has it in untamed curls down to her ankles. and after watching her trip over it for the third time today, i told her we're going to a hairstylist.

we walked in, and of course the runt was the main attraction to all present. the swoon of 'awe's as we entered gave that away.

After a brief scuffle over who will be tending to the "cute" new clientele, a thin woman with big eyes sits her down and starts asking what i would like done. when it becomes evident that I'm just an (awesome) guy and don't know much about hair, she ask Ellies.

"awesome hair like brothers." was her immediate monotone response, pointing to my reflection, visible in the large mirror in front of her.

"ooo~h! but that would be such a waist of your beautiful curls! So wavy, glossy, undamaged..." she trails off as she notices the runt's pout. "or maybe not?" she ask, turning to me with a 'help me' face.

what does she expect? awesome will be what awesome is. and my hair is awesome.

can't you do both? just straiten the top out like mine and leave the ends in curls."

the woman stands in contemplation for a second, then smiles with a nod.

"How bout you, brat? that cool?" i ask, Ellies, and she responds "awesome."

the woman gets ready to start when i say hold up, recapturing their attention. "make sure you cut it mid-length. it's way to long right now; it be so unawesome if she tripped over her own hair again."

at that the woman squeals something about me being such a nice, concerned older brother. But i'm only seeing Ellies, who's eyes quietly sparkle in appreciation.

With all that said and done, i go take a seat in the waiting area. ten minutes and I'm board. So not awesome!

i flip around on the bench, looking out the window absently. i see a store across the street and suddenly have an awesome idea!

i run out the hair shop.

i come back, in less than six minutes.

but apparently not fast enough. because upon my arrival, three women rush to me, urging to calm down my little sister who was soundlessly crying in her chair, knees drawn up to her chest, refusing to get her hair done anymore.

i walk, up and put a hand on her head. "you okay?" at the sound of my voice, her head shoots up.

"where were you?" looking down at her red eyes and tear streaked face, i feel so guilty and unawesome! can't believe i made her cry!

"i was, um, getting you this! from the shop across the street? for your hair when it's done!"i explain, holding up said item.

she stares at the blue head band, then smiles. "i wanted to be with you." she tells me, and i cant think of anything to say to that, so i stay quiet and nod.

"finish?" she ask, the lady who was still behind the chair, now close to tears at the scene.

she nods, wiping her eyes and getting back, to work. i go take my seat again, trying to ignore all the now highly emotional women around me.


End file.
